In electrical wire systems connecting a large number of devices to a source of electric power, there is a need to identify each wire so that it may be connected to the proper terminals in accordance with wiring diagram. In simpler systems the use of different colored wires is normally adequate to assist the electrician in connecting the correct wire to the correct terminal. In complex systems color coding is not appropriate because there are far more independent circuits to assemble than there are distinguishable colors. In such complex systems the coding is accomplished by letters or numbers or both, and the selected code is applied to a wire by threading onto the wire one or more sleeves bearing the selected code. It is now a common practice to purchase coils of plastic sleeves, each coil being a series of individual sleeves easily detachable from the coil and each being imprinted with a number, a letter, or a combination of numbers or letters. Each coil may have about 1000 individual sleeves attached to form a single strand about 14 feet long wrapped on a reel. Therefore, if all possible numbers and letters are used a full supply involves 36 reels.
These sleeves were originaly applied to a wire by hand which was awkward and time consuming, particularly if the code involved several numbers and/or letters. These difficulties were multiplied if the electrician was working in a close area and needed to assembly several different codes. Carrying loose lengths of several strands of sleeves became necessary and has continued to be the normal procedure up to day. In my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 898,630 filed Aug. 21, 1987 there is disclosed a tool for conveniently applying such sleeves to a wire rather than by hand.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel container for carrying a selection of wire identification sleeves. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel container for such sleeves that can be carried in the pocket. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.